SQUALL
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: She couldn't hear Her anymore. The anguish of loss had been too much; she was lost, tormented, and saddened. Yet Mai persistently stayed, listened, and guided her. Why did this fellow meister aid Shizuru? It was almost disgustingly sweet of the Zipangese woman. Yet Shizuru couldn't help but sense something amiss. (Sequel to Zephyr)
1. Silence

**This ongoing story is a sequel to Zephyr.**

* * *

 _ **by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

 **SQUALL**

 **Silence**

* * *

" _Shizuru, calm down!"_ Whether it had been screeched, or uttered, the Archmeister hadn't a clue. Still suspended within the air, she took no notice of the vermilion-redhead. Or in particular, no regards to life whatsoever.

With her element cast, she simply watched her once fellow otome fall. Their GEMs failed before her, their broken bodies engulfing in dazzling emerald. She had felled them. Slaughtered them like cattle. But for what reason other than war? If her dead lover had been within their place, would she had done the same?

Why was she even within this hopeless battlefield?

" _...Shizuru!"_

With a smaller body smashing into her back, the Archmeister was sent sprawling in the air. She struggled, having found Mai's arms securely wrapped around her throat. Set in this chokehold, her whole form stiffened against the younger woman's.

" _You're losing yourself!"_ The Zipangese meister bit, never letting down. She hushed into the elder's ear further, as if expecting it to help their situation. It didn't. Instead the Archmeister grasped at Mai's forearms desperately.

Through loss, anger, or vengeance was beyond the two. Yet still Mai controlled their movement. It confused Shizuru, panicked her, and still Mai remained.

With their bodies tightly pressed together, the Archmeister relented. " _Why?"_ She forced, hands still tensely around Mai's forearms. " _Why?! Why do you insist on doing this to me?!"_

" _You've done enough, Shizuru. Stop now, before it's too late…"_

" _Before what? The otome's imminent downfall?"_ The elder almost spat. Yet even within the chaos of her mind, she forbid the notion. Her grace was crumbling at the edges; tearing her apart.

But here they were. Two otome clung together as death spurred on around them.

" _It's quiet now. Can't you hear it?"_

Stretching her gaze throughout the battlefield, Shizuru paused.

The Black Valley was all but empty. Not an otome tower was in sight, let alone the flying warriors. Were they alone? Had they won, failed? Either way, Shizuru's heart sank.

A chill pitted against her gut, and she tore at Mai again.

" _How does this make anything better?! The silence is what we fear! If I can not hear her, then..."_

* * *

 **I'm trying something different, and making the chapters excessively short. What impact this will have remains a mystery for now.**


	2. Screaming Gulls

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Screaming Gulls**

* * *

With such a sheer silence following after Shizuru's outburst, the Archmeister's heart jumped.

If there was no one left within the battlefield, they couldn't complete their mission! Still struggling against the Zipangese, she surveyed the ground harshly.

A terse gust pushed the hot sand from the desert floor. It whisked in the air, being parachuted upwards. Within these fine particles, lay dead otome; both her enemies, and friends.

 _"I-I-I am not-"_ The words tugged from her mouth, and the Archmeister's jaw viced. Mai still refused to relent, her arms still securely around Shizuru's neck. If anything, it tormented the elder meister further.

Gloved nails sank into the redhead's forearms. Shizuru could do nothing more but watch a flock of gulls settle in the distance.

The screeching, hopping, and excited birds fought amongst one another. Like bloodthirsty pigeons, bread crumbs in the form of flesh flew. Their own miniature battlefield was quickly painted in crimson. It stained the sandy floor, soaking it.

 _"We won, Shizuru. It's over."_ Mai murmured into her ear again, seemingly not noticing the birds feasting.

 _"How can you say that?"_ Shizuru hissed in question, subtly groaning as the other meister further restrained her. The redhead's forearm was firmly set on her throat; and she realised she was being choked.

Being flushed further into Mai's front, her mind clouded from reason. For those moments able, she stared at the birds.

The silver of feathers were splashed with scarlet. These winged sea creatures were more alike to hyenas than anything. Even with their piercing screeches of excitement and hatred, it was still sung.

Everything was desperate within this dead, deserted valley. Shizuru knew this.

With her sight darkening with stars, Shizuru's head was arched backwards. Staring up into the oddly vibrant ocean of a sky, she fought ever still.

 _"Give in, Shizuru. You can rest now, it's over."_

But it wasn't, was it?

If she was to awaken, what would greet her, Shizuru wondered? Would it be Guadeloupe? Her friends, family? Perhaps even her next life? … Or was she trapped within this merciless valley of death?

 _"It'll get better, I promise."_

But would it? Shizuru's hectically thought. Promises were always broken, especially in the midst of war. Who was to say the redhead wasn't going to kill her the moment she collapsed?

 _"I'm…-"_ Fighting for oxygen, the Archmeister groaned. _"W-why?"_ She forced quietly, giving in. A tidal wave of regret, and mourning swarmed her very soul. After a few more moments, she felt her body weaken against Mai.

 _...I'm sorry."_ The fire otome uttered softly, the Archmeister's body dead-weighting against her. She delicately held onto the column, frowning. Watching the gulls, Mai breathed shakily.

 _"We're all sorry."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I'm sort of in love with this chapter structure I have going, I'm not going to lie.**

 **Beth Cyra:** Let them hiss, you know it motivates me further, hahahaha. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I'm trying to up the anguish this time around. Obviously I usually go with mystery and vague endings for these styles of stories. But as you know, the chapter length was purposeful for experimentation.

 **Sombereyes:** I think at this point, pretty much everyone is insane. But Shizuru is that special type; an oxymoron in a way? Graceful but reckless?


	3. Scavenger

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Scavenger**

* * *

With a tear of flesh, the gull ripped an eyeball from an otome's socket. In the distance, a rumble sounded, and the bird peered up suddenly. Tendrils hanging in its bloody beak, it swooped off hurriedly.

 _"How is she?"_ A blonde meister murmured from their position.

 _"Not… well, Sarah."_ Mai spoke, frowning.

They were currently in the shelter of a desert cliff. Set above the ground, they were safe from ground predators. Or at least they hoped. Shizuru had been laid down some time ago. If fortunate, she wouldn't have a negative outburst when awakening. Though from earlier, it was highly unlikely she wouldn't. Oddly enough the Black Valley had decided to open the heavens. It was raining harshly, and the rumbling of thunder echoed. Luckily enough for them, they had found this shelter just in time.

 _"I just don't understand."_ Sarah slid her back down the rock. She crouched beside Shizuru's sleeping form, staring at her. _"Why did we start this ridiculous war? We can't even contact any otome through the intercoms!"_ The blonde exclaimed, though not loudly. She regarded the royal, frowning.

What if they were the only survivors of this war? Only a few otome had been left at Guadeloupe!

 _"Returning to Guadeloupe is our best bet, you know this."_ But what if many otome were too injured to do just that? _"... A sweep needs to be made once we return."_ Mai flinched at such a suggestion. This sweep wouldn't be a rescue mission; it would be a recovery of their dead.

Even now they were awfully aware of how many of the dead were in the area. Who was to say how many corpses they had already lost? The Black Valley was the region of scavengers. If there was a corpse, they could be confident something had taken its fancy upon it.

 _"When did you last see the Ariesian, and Florentine groups?"_ Mai asked, drifting towards the blonde. She knelt before the column, grasping Sarah's wrists. The younger woman had taken to rubbing her face. Luring Sarah's hands away from herself, Mai studied her closely. _"When, Sarah? Did you see them?"_

 _"I-I don't know! I saw Rosalie, but-"_

 _"But…?"_

 _"I think everyone's dead. We're the only ones left."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **It would be realistic that sea gulls would be in the Black Valley. Birds use air currents, and since gorges, valleys, and mountains create these, it's the perfect location. I'd like to imagine they would use this area as a key route. Though they wouldn't scavenge from bodies too much since they need to be light.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Beth Cyra: As you know Mai is an incredible force when it comes to these moments. She would do what she thinks is right. Though when unable to, would do what's needed. So she needed to get Shizuru out of harms way. This being if she had to hurt Shizuru a little to do so.**


	4. Slanting

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Slanting**

* * *

Guadeloupe was horrifyingly empty. This had been Shizuru's first impression upon returning. She had expected as much, but to personally witness it? Lost, disordered; pained. The Archmeister didn't know which way to turn. Because either way, she was alone within this academy.

Nobody could persuade her out of these feelings. Not Mai, not Sarah- nobody. There was… what, twenty otome left?

They were officially a dying breed.

 _"It's been two days, Shizuru. You need to eat."_ Mai's hand clasped to her shoulder. The younger woman leaned over her form slightly, insisting. _"I know we're reacting differently to this. But please, you have to-"_

 _"What? I need to what?"_ Shizuru bit, turning her head faintly to regard her. The life of the otome; it had forever been her life. From the moment she had been born, she had been chosen to become an otome. At that young age of fourteen she had begun schooling at Guadeloupe. Younger still, she had known her role.

The life of an otome was in kin to an arranged marriage.

It was the same for all of them except Mai. A runaway; and a royal to boot.

Shizuru frowned, thinking harder. If that concept was even possible at this point, she was sure her head would explode. _"Tell me, Mai."_

 _"E-eh?"_ The redhead questioned, a knowing confusion highlighting upon her features. Clasping another hand to the elder's other shoulder, she remained like this. Squeezing the woman's shoulders, she turned her head. It was as if she expected the notion would help her hear.

The Archmeister took notice of this from the corner of her eye. Even within the darkness of this room, she could see the flicker of emotion. What was Mai to her? Could she take her seriously? Was it possible to understand her?

Staring down to the oaken desk she was sat before, Shizuru's brows knitted. Yet even so, she wasn't pushing Mai away. But shouldn't she be doing so? She couldn't allow herself to be hurt more. Inside this room however, this surely didn't help her health.

Leaning into the chair, Shizuru exhaled. _"We're in Her office. I no longer feel Her presence or see Her clutter."_

The bafflement along Mai's face widened. Subtly, the elder smiled, finally regarding her fully.

 _"Mai, does this mean I am lost?"_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I had the impression this would be difficult, but...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Beth Cyra: With the horror element, I'm figuring I should increase it. Though at the moment it needs time to adjust. The worse horror doesn't atmospherically creep up on you. I feel it needs more suspense too, but we'll see.**


	5. Stagger

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Stagger**

* * *

 _"I am sorry."_ The Archmeister sank into her chair further. Cupping her face within her hands, she took no regard to Mai behind her. Not once did she notice the younger woman's hands squeeze against her shoulders. Nor did she think; Shizuru's mind was at a complete standstill.

 _"Shizuru…?"_ The fire meister murmured, leaning entirely over her. Mai's nose was dangerously close to brushing the elder's cheek. Taking no mind, she surveyed the brunette closely. She was beginning to slip again, Mai realised. _"Shizuru."_ She pushed, slipping between the gap of the chair and desk.

 _"You're slipping again."_ Mai pressed her palms to the elder's upper-arms. With this gesture, she paused- waiting. Shizuru's head was tilted back, her head propped to the chair. Even when the Archmeister slouched, she appeared so… almost regal? Mai's brows knitted, and she leant closer. _"...Shizuru?"_ She whispered, her lips barely brushing Shizuru's earlobe.

What was she doing?

The notion earned a twitch from Shizuru. With her hands covering her eyes, Shizuru slid them down to her mouth. She silently regarded Mai, staring through anguished crimson.

Half-lidded eyes so solemn; the emotion was cast within them so characteristically. Within that moment, Mai found herself lost inside scarlet. The elder cried, but here Mai remained, gazing upon a tear-stricken column.

 _"I-I'm-I can't-"_ Shizuru shook, hands clutching brunette locks. Teeth gritted- an image Mai thought she'd never see from Shizuru. _"I- I can't... - think!"_ A ragged hiss released from the column's chest.

 _"Then… then don't."_ Mai suggested, practically almost in Shizuru's lap. Her hands planted atop Shizuru's, and she lured them away. Gently she had them press to the armrests, and spoke. _"Let it out, Shizuru. Stop bottling your feelings."_

 _"B-but I-"_

 _"Shizuru."_ Mai bit, cupping the meister's jaw. Relaxing Shizuru's gaze on hers, she urged her. _"Stop thinking. Just let everything… fall."_ She uttered, brushing the thumb of her other hand to Shizuru's cheek. Delicately she brushed away the stains of tears, but was overcome with more. With the elder otome's body whacking with a final sob, arms tore around her shoulders. Bolted in place by the Archmeister, Mai stiffly slouched against Shizuru.

 _"I-I can't d-do this anymore."_ The anguished whisper invaded the redhead's ear. _"I- I think… I'm- I…"_

 _"I want to die."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I hate being unable to feel the emotions I attempt to portray.**


	6. Sway

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Sway**

* * *

" _You… want to die?"_ Angling a knee onto the elder's chair, Mai was forced to remain here. With no space available for movement, she relented her struggle. Shizuru's arms were still curled around her; her nails digging into Mai's clothes.

" _It's all I can think of."_ The Archmeister muffled into Mai's shoulder. She adjusted her hold on the meister so her elbows were either side of the redhead. Clutching her hands to Mai's shoulders, her brow marred.

There had been a long silence when she had spoken of death. But wasn't it a given? She was… what? Shizuru didn't know, and right now, she didn't care. _"I'm… sorry."_ Shizuru muttered, instantly disliking the empty apology.

Tightening her hold on the fire meister, she felt at a loss. What was she supposed to do? Shizuru no longer understood the concept of discomfort here. She simply… needed… someone to…

What?

" _I'm… I'm here."_ Mai acknowledged, resting a palm atop the Archmeister's head. She remained like this for the elder. Even with the older woman stubbornly refusing to cry out, Mai stayed.

What else was she supposed to-

Mai's GEM intercom rang out within her ear. Frowning, she never released her hold on Shizuru. She simply activated it, hearing Sarah's voice flow in through the connection.

" _Mai, the recovery team has found Laura and Rosalie. It's…- it's bad but they'll live."_

With the first good news in days, something clicked inside of Mai. Sighing a breath of relief, she brushed her fingers to her GEM. _"Do you know when they'll return? Were they… pitched against…?"_

" _They were, yes. They might have to be separated."_

Eventually the call ended, and Mai was left baffled. Still being clung onto by the Archmeister, she abruptly felt at a loss. What was she going to do? How could she prevent Shizuru from doing something she'd regret?

In a situation like this, what would Natsuki have done?

But she wasn't Natsuki.

" _...Shizuru."_ She slowly spoke, the elder barely reacting to her tone. Sliding a hand to the brunette's cheek, Mai realised she was asleep. With her shoulders sagging, Mai shook her head, exhaling.

No. She wasn't Natsuki, and she had a horrible feeling.

What if this was the one thing Shizuru needed to heal? Impossible to gain, how could Mai achieve such a thing? Why did Mai care so much? Was it because she had loved…? Derailing her train of thought, Mai froze.

She couldn't replace, nor could she pretend, but she could _become_.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This chapter feels… listy.**


	7. Slumber

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Slumber**

* * *

" _How is she doing?"_ Sarah spoke with concern. Located within the wards of the underground lab, they murmured softly. The facility had always been lonely and silent. But tonight it had another air about it.

" _She's… calmer, at least."_ The Zipangese royal slid a hand down her cheek. Mai was absolutely exhausted. In the past thirty hours, she had slept for only one of these.

" _But how are_ ** _you_** _?"_ Sarah questioned, clasping a palm to the elder's shoulder. _"Look at you, Mai. You're on the verge of collapsing! This can't continue, you_ ** _need_** _to look after yourself."_

" _How am I supposed to do that, Sarah? You know every single otome has been affected because of this pointless war. So many of us are dead. We don't even have a_ ** _principal_** _!"_ They had _lost_ their second column, and it was possible they were losing their third.

Pulling away from the blonde, Mai rubbed at her eyes harshly. The low hum of machinery invaded her ears, disturbing her. Suddenly, she could hear her blood flow through her head, unsettling her further.

Within her ears, she felt the beat of her heart, and her brows furrowed.

" _Mai?"_ Sarah piped, making her jump.

" _S-sorry. Everything is just so… chaotic."_ The redhead sighed. Falling silent, she watched their medical scientist type away at her holographic laptop. The tall woman had become so stoic and introverted. This hadn't affected her work quality, but…

" _Laura and Rosalie are still in comas."_ The Ariesian column uttered absentmindedly. Rummaging inside a pocket, she retrieved a phone. Sliding across its touch-screen, she activated it, the monitor flashing brightly.

Leaning her back against the wall beside Sarah, Mai's shoulders slumped. She nodded quietly in response to her, sliding down the wall. Sitting, she clasped her face in her hands, closing her eyes.

Nothing felt positive to her. Maybe it was her exhaustion talking, but even so, it worried her to no end. She was a passionate, and ambitious meister. Yet currently she felt herself quickly becoming cynical; disinterested.

When Shizuru was to awaken next, what would Mai even tell her? Of course there was the underlying issue of Shizuru's mental health. Though this accounted for all of them. Every otome had been disastrously impacted by this war.

What's worse, none of them could escape Guadeloupe. It was their very bloodline in society. If anything, it was like the concept of prison. When an otome left their duties, they were thrown head-first into a different world. If Mai was to return to Zipang, it would've changed so drastically, she wouldn't recognize it.

"Does… Guadeloupe need to change?" She pondered aloud.

Or did they all need to?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I should really get my two other oneshots finished. But… Squall.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Sombereyes: I'm still finding it strange how I'm managing these chapters like this. As you know about Rena, the chapters are insanely big. But here you'd realistically get nothing in detail. It's like picking on bones compared to a feast. Yet here I am doing this.**


	8. Soulful

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Soulful**

* * *

" _How many times must I tell you, Shizuru? I'll be fine."_

Wide awake, Shizuru stared up at the ceiling of the ward. She hadn't dreamt, nor had she barely slept. But those sharp words still haunted her. They were pinpointed in the back of her mind. Yet at the same time, they pierced at her very soul.

Natsuki had told her such things; to not worry. But where had that gotten them? Natsuki was dead, and Shizuru was on the verge of doing… what precisely?

" _You stupid idiot."_ She muttered under her breath, rolling onto her side. Staring at the door, she tried to think of nothing in particular. Surrounded within darkness, even the silence screamed at her. It tore at her, forcing her attempts to be in vain.

In the distance, she could hear the faint sound of murmuring.

It was those two, Sarah and Mai.

How was Shizuru supposed to feel about the two younger women? Mai still had her once chosen coral, Sarah. But she herself? She no longer had Natsuki. Exactly how was she supposed to feel? Although those two meant well- obviously they did; Shizuru couldn't help but…

Feel anguish? Jealousy?

What was any of them supposed to do in this situation?

" _How is she doing?"_ Shizuru heard from the lab. _"She's… calmer, at least."_ Frowning, her eyes bore into the door. _Calmer?_ What was that supposed to mean? _"But how are_ ** _you_** _?"_

Exhaling harshly, Shizuru's eyes tugged away from the door.

" ** _Commencing checkup routine. Heartbeats per second consists of 46. Nanomachine bloodflow issued to be normal. Proceeding with framework matrix."_**

With Fumi's voice filtering into her GEM's intercom, Shizuru jumped. With decreasing health, it'd be obvious that the Founder would check her. But why now of all times?

" ** _Materialisation is set to a 0.8 second delay. Adjusting back to the Column 0.2 second delay."_**

Could such a delay have saved Natsuki, she wondered? The very idea ached her heart. Maybe those milliseconds could've given her enough time? Undeniably it would've aided her. Yet even so… Shizuru was here; alone.

Truly. Wasn't all of this pathetic?

Sinking further into her pillow, Shizuru stared at nothing in particular.

Everyone was soulless.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I sure hate coursework and Christmas. But both at the same time? Oh, don't we have a problem.**


	9. Searching

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Searching**

* * *

" _What makes you think sleeping pills will do any better?"_ Shizuru was genuinely confused. Naturally it took her a long while to fall asleep every night. It had done well before Natsuki's death, in fact. But _medication_? " _It only covers the main problems of what you feel."_ She continued, pointedly staring up to the medical scientist. Because so help her, Shizuru was sick and tired of being trapped underground.

It had been a _week_ since they had returned to Guadeloupe.

Everything had been the same since the previous days; recovery. Absolutely _no one_ had returned from the Black Valley after them. Their patrols of the desert had quickly become a body search. Everything was simply too… surreal for Shizuru.

Which way was she supposed to turn at this point? Shizuru no longer felt in control with anything whatsoever. If that wasn't worse, nobody seemed to trust her mindset. Of course she was ill- mentally. But was this all they were willing to do? Cage her like an animal? Come visit her at set times like at a zoo?

" _Give them a chance and we'll look at the results together."_ Yohko suggested.

" _And if they don't work?"_

" _Then we'll keep searching until we find your match."_ The scientist confirmed. Lifting from her seat, Yohko ventured towards Shizuru. The meister had been sitting beside her desk on a similar seat. After all, Shizuru had outright refused to return to her bed.

At this point it was getting difficult to contain the younger woman.

" _Fine."_ Shizuru sighed, feeling evermore uncharacteristic. Taking the packet of medication from the elder, she pondered.

Truly, what was happening to her?

Staring down at the description on the packet, Shizuru frowned subtly. What would Natsuki have thought about her predicament? In fact, Shizuru felt embarrassed thinking of such a possibility.

How Natsuki would've reacted to this; concerned, and encouraging.

Exhaling another breath, Shizuru vaguely smiled.

" _Shizuru."_

This was absurd. Why were sleeping pills fueling such memories? Frowning, Shizuru's hold tightened on the packet-

" _Shizuru!"_

Jumping, the meister's eyes shot back up to Yohko. The scientist shook her head, and straightened to her full height.

" _How about you try and speak your mind about this?"_ Yohko suggested, tempting the younger woman.

What did any of this mean for her?


	10. Sincere

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Sincere**

* * *

 _"You aren't feeling well."_ It was a statement more than anything. Sat beside the meister's bed on a lone chair, Mai frowned. _"Have the sleeping pills wo-"_

 _"-No. Of course not."_ Why did Shizuru have to hear this from everyone? Especially Mai of all people? Exhaling sharply, the Archmeister rolled onto her side. _"Of course not."_ She repeated, her voice muffled by the pillows. With her back facing the Princess, she closed her eyes. Shizuru simply couldn't understand it. The moment she felt herself slipping asleep, she was awoken by the sensation of falling.

It was horrible.

 _"Then instead, speak with me?"_ Mai suggested, leaning closer towards the bed. Her hands were cupped into her lap, and she regarded Shizuru silently. Perhaps if she went about this in another fashion, this would work? But Shizuru Viola saw through _everything_.

 _"About what?"_ Shizuru bit, feeling the urge for sarcasm. She wondered why, and opened her eyes. Staring at the door, a confused pondering entered her mind. This wasn't like her. But without Natsuki, it wasn't surprising she was in this state? Since the younger otome's death, Shizuru had kept everything bottled. But to have Mai even entertain the idea that she could speak her-

-Sighing again, she gave in. _"Fine."_ She muttered, feeling the presence behind her lean closer. **_"Fine."_** Shizuru acknowledged, feeling Mai distance herself again. _"But what am I supposed to say? Where do I even start?"_

 _"That's…"_ Mai straightened, watching the elder woman. _"The hard part. It takes time."_ But did they have this time, Mai wondered? She made a start to clutch Shizuru's shoulder. At last moment, she retreated, her hand hovering above clothed skin. She stared at the notion in confusion. Why was this so difficult? Was she afraid?

 _"I don't have the energy for this."_ Shizuru relented quietly. Rolling back onto her other side, she stiffened suddenly. Finding the fire meister's hand close to her shoulder, she regarded Mai oddly. The redhead appeared to be in a world of her own. _"Mai?"_ Shizuru uttered out, the younger woman jumping.

 _"E-eh, ah. I'm sorry."_ Mai muttered, taking her hand away from the elder.

To simply listen to Shizuru. Would this be enough? Healing meant to release pressure from your shoulders. But would this feat aid the Archmeister? Mai knew very well what she was dealing with right now. It wasn't just that simple with Shizuru Viola.

 _"I feel… lost."_ Shizuru murmured after a silent moment. She stared at Mai's legs absently, her mind churning annoyingly slow. _"I'm afraid I might be… changing."_ She continued; frowning. Was that the right wording? _"I don't know if I'm coming or going. I-"_

In the end, did it mean they would all change?


	11. Suffering

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Suffering**

* * *

 _Silence screaming; torment raging- thunder roaring. All possibilities clashed within Shizuru's mind, tearing at her. Through this sheer sense of torture, her ears rung, and her eyes stung._

 _"I'm so sorry, Shizuru. I…- I couldn't stop them. They killed-"_

 _"Don't you dare say it." Shizuru stared harshly up to Laura. Her teeth gritted, and her hands tensed to the armrests of her chair. "No. She isn't, she's-!"_

 _Eyes downcasting, Laura quietened. Arms hanging by her sides loosely, she sadly regarded Shizuru. "She was…" She started, halting a moment later. Clenching her hand to her mouth, she tugged her free arm around herself. "Yesterday… at the Altai Summit meeting-" She muffled, but was interrupted._

 _"Natsuki would never-" Stopping herself, Shizuru held her breath. Pupils constricting, her teeth unconsciously chattered. With shoulders sagging, and her head angling downwards, the Archmeister blanked. "She'd… never…"_

 _. . ._

 _. ._

 _._

" _And with that, she…"_ Back to the present, Shizuru frowned. Sat up in bed, the blankets were pooled around her waist. Cross-legged, and hands in her lap, she stared. " _She…"_ Hands clenching into the fabrics, the Archmeister flinched. A set of hands cupped her fists, violet luring crimson.

" _You don't need to continue, I understand."_ Mai spoke softly to her. Sliding from the chair, and onto the bed, Mai neared her. " _If you aren't comfortable, I get that. Take this in your own stride. I'm not here to pull you down."_ Mai notioned forward ever still.

Hesitantly, the redhead's fingers brushed against Shizuru's cheek. Stiffening, she blankly gazed at the older woman. Crimson had held her own eyes captive; her heart skipped a beat.

If she had mindlessly leaned in, Mai was unsure. That was until she was pushed away tightly. Blinking in surprise, her hand hovered close to Shizuru's cheek.

" _No."_ The Archmeister whispered. " _Anything but that. Please no- I…- leave."_

" _Shizuru-"_

" _Please."_ Shizuru bit, her voice tilting on edge. She stared Mai in the eye, urging the fire meister.

" _I'm-"_ Closing her mouth, Mai's shoulders sagged. " _I understand."_ She murmured, veering away from her gently. Standing, Mai quickly turned and fled.

Once shutting the door after herself, Mai stared at the wall set before her. It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. Her gaze drifted to the floor, and her expression twisted.

She had almost…

Clasping her palm to her mouth, Mai's back hit the door. Sliding against it, she mindlessly sat, blankly gazing at the floor. Her chest heaved abruptly, and within that moment, she cried.

" _You're an idiot."_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Just a boost of inspiration. I might end up uploading a chapter or two in a few days since my ideas aren't dry.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Beth Cyra: I'm sure with this chapter, you've definitely got more insight, right?**


	12. Sympathy

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Sympathy**

* * *

The plain ceiling had become so familiar. If not suffering from her predicament, Shizuru would've paid no attention to it. But here she was, staring up at the dull argent.

For the hours which had past, Shizuru's mind was still haywire. Why had Mai almost kissed her? What was honestly going through that fire meister's mind? Where was she now? In fact, why did Shizuru care?

Was it the mere fact Mai had kept her company?

She didn't know. Even as she lay here attempting to sleep, such questions drove this torment further. Shizuru, no matter what, simply couldn't fall asleep. Rolling onto her side in frustration, she tugged the blankets closer towards her. Grasping at the thick fabric, she stared at the door within the darkness.

Tokiha Mai.

Why did such a name annoy her so? Was it the sheer fact Shizuru couldn't understand the redhead? The more she attempted to figure out the meister, the more clouded it became. _Who_ precisely was Tokiha Mai?

There had always been something about the feisty Zipangese woman. Ever since the royal had become a student, Shizuru had wondered. No matter the occasion, the fire otome had remained in the sidelines. So why was Mai suddenly here? Was it due to Natsuki being dead?

Was this the connection Shizuru had been missing all this time? Had Mai been the third wheel unknowingly? Of course the redhead had always been a close friend to Natsuki, but-

Ah, that was the reason.

Mai had been in love with Natsuki.

But since when? Shizuru's eyebrows knitted in confusion, and minor concern. Had Natsuki known? She had no memory of the younger woman ever telling her so. Her eyes bore into the door, deeply lost in thought.

Was Mai… missing Natsuki similarly to herself? Had the royal been suffering just as much as Shizuru? How hadn't she discovered this earlier? Had Shizuru truthfully poured out so much about Natsuki without realising-

Her mind snapped, and she jolted into a sitting position. Already Shizuru had made up her mind.

The time. What was it? Through the darkness her eyes had long adjusted. Standing from the bed, she switched on the light. Straining within the now brightly lit room, Shizuru winced.

It was 8:27am, and it was Sunday.

No matter, she didn't care.

All that was important now was finding Mai. Shizuru's state wasn't a necessity currently. All Shizuru wanted was answers. Be them good or bad, she would find them.

She _wanted_ to understand Mai. Shizuru _needed_ to know why Mai hadn't done a thing for all of these years. But if not, when, how, and why?

Shizuru cared.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Since Squall is now advancing in plot, I'm figuring it's time to increase the word count. I might make it so eventually the chapters are above 1,000. For now we'll see though.**


	13. Seek

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Seek**

* * *

"You'll want to see her. She's been insisting to speak with you for the past two hours." Yohko called from the holographic laptop. Seated at her usual table, the surface was absolutely cluttered. Pushing clusters of documentation and utensils aside, Yohko found the console. Upon this small box were buttons; pressing one, a light shone above it. "The way to the wards is unlocked, you'll find her there as always."

"You locked her inside there?" Mai frowned, attempting to rub exhaustion away from her face. She remained standing by the railings for a moment. "Yohko, you know you ca-" Mai muffled, but was interrupted.

"-Keep her contained? Obviously. Now go." Waving a hand into Mai's general direction dismissively, Yohko's attention stayed upon her monitor. "You're the only one she wants to see at the moment, remember this."

Removing her hands from her face, the redhead regarded the scientist quietly. This woman- Yohko. She had become so frustrating since the battle. Standing to her full height, she pushed Yohko from her mind and headed for the wards.

Within this corridor, it was silent. The lights above led the way, more above doors signalling their status. Mai was awfully aware there were only three lit. One for Shizuru, and the other two for Rosalie and Laura.

It was still a hard concept to leap over. The fact that they had lost so many during the battle- it was difficult. Truly, would Guadeloupe ever recover from such a thing? Certainly they had decades after the Twelve Nation War and Dragon King War. But that had been _decades_ after all.

They had lost _at least_ sixty percent of their force alone. It also wasn't uncommon knowledge that there weren't many otome either.

With this thought grinding within Mai's mind, she knocked upon Shizuru's door. With that notion, her fleeting musings abandoned her abruptly, and she stiffened. Exactly _what_ was she going to say to Shizuru? After earlier-

" _...Who is it?"_ The Archmeister murmured from inside. She sounded like she was close to the door? With her hand clenched against the handle, Mai eased closer. "Shizuru? It's me, Mai-"

" _-Come in."_

Not a batch of hesitation was given from Shizuru, and it caught the royal by surprise. Staring at the door for a moment, Mai jolted out of it, and opened the door slowly. Inside only a lamp was switched on. It illuminated the room with shadows, and Mai came to a halt. Having opened the door, the Archmeister was directly to her right.

Turning her head to regard the woman, Mai frowned further. "Shizuru? Why are you on the floor?" She questioned, an uneasy concern lifting within her gut. Not bothering to close the door, she crouched. The elder didn't bother to look at her, and awkwardly, Mai's hand drifted towards her. "Shizuru?"

" _Mai, I… want to ask you something."_ Shizuru uttered silently, glancing up to her finally. Her expression was tight, and her lips were drawn into a frown. " _Were you in love with Natsuki?"_


	14. Stalling

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Stalling**

* * *

Was she in love with Natsuki? The mere definition of such a question caught Mai in a panic. How could she answer such a question to her deceased friend's lover? The concept- the logic was impossible for her to comprehend. Mai stared blankly at Shizuru, her mouth slightly agape.

 _"Tell me!"_ The elder cried out, jolting towards her. With her back hitting the opposite wall of the room, Mai was stunned. She was slouched in this position, and Shizuru ventured ever closer. _"Did you love Natsuki?! I must know!"_ At this point, the Archmeister was practically on top of her. Shizuru's hands twisted into the fabric of Mai's shoulders. _"You did, didn't you…?"_ Her tone was quiet, and suddenly calmer.

Releasing her hold on the redhead, she too slouched. Straddling the younger meister's legs, her gaze lowered to her own hands. Who was she kidding, Shizuru wondered? Asking such questions from the past wasn't going to bring Her back.

Nothing ever would.

 _"I…"_ Mai trailed, her voice slanting into a lower pitch. She stared at the older womanly sadly. With her arms limp either side of her, Mai remained like this. If she was to move, how would Shizuru respond? For every scenario she conjured, neither outcome was positive.

Yet if she spoke or refused to answer, the consequences would be worse. At this point she had nothing to lose. Neither of them did.

 _"I wasn't."_ Mai softly murmured. All too quickly she saw the predatory glint within the Archmeister's eye before it vanished.

 _"You… you didn't?"_ Shizuru's hands clenched atop Mai's. She neared her face to the younger otome's, staring her dead in the eye. _"But how? Why?"_ Genuine confusion knitted into Shizuru's expression. This tightened, a saddened, and humourless laugh escaping the redhead's mouth. _"Why are you laughing?"_

 _"It isn't always about you, Shizuru."_ Their gaze was bolted upon one another. The glance Mai presented was mixed in nature. Angry, bitter, and mournful, she made no attempt to remove the elder. Instead she simply watched and waited for the Archmeister's reaction. _"Everyone_ ** _always_** _forgets about the middle friend."_

How could Shizuru treat her in such a way? Shizuru had been so transfixed within her own selfish mind she hadn't even considered anyone else! At this point Mai couldn't care less. Not when Shizuru straightened, and especially not when a hand harshly slapped her across the face.

The hit burned her, but she quickly ignored the throbbing. Her head having been slung to the side, she readjusted her stare. _"Is that it? Am I supposed to be impressed?"_ The redhead bit curtly. Their noses briefly brushed, and she didn't care. The elder was dangerously close to her, hands still pinning Mai's to the cold floor.

 _"Not yet, no."_ Crimson narrowed. A million thoughts protruded through Shizuru's mind. She was enraged with this woman; she had the urge to snap her in half! But here she was… stalling? What was she doing? Why was her body reacting in such a way, why!-

The heel of Mai's hand struck out at her. With contact being made to her chin, she was sent backwards. She would've sat up if it wasn't for the royal's whole weight pinning her. Shizuru instantly stiffened upon the redhead's next move.

Mai's lips were millimetres from her ear, she could feel her hot breath- everything.

 _"Hiding in this god forsaken room isn't bringing Natsuki back. She's_ ** _dead_** _."_ There was a spike of emotion which flooded Mai for a brief moment. Staring down at the elder, her hands tightly barred Shizuru's to the floor. Above the Archmeister's head her arms were twisted. Mai blanked at the notion, her eyes if only subtly darkening.

 _"You're a stupid idiot."_ Mai muttered, seemingly changing her mind from whatever was at play within her mind. There was nothing but confusion, and hopelessness illuminating from Shizuru now. It made Mai feel guilty; ashamed. She would've eased from the elder meister.

If given the chance.

 _"What are you saying-"_ Halting the royal's attempt to flee, Shizuru captured her shoulders. _"No, stay, I-"_

What was she doing? Why was she- Mai froze upon Shizuru's touch. Rough fingertips grazed across her cheeks smoothly, completely disarming her. Partially sat upwards, and half slouched, Mai jolted. _"Sh-Shizuru, sto-"_

Unable to avoid this, the Archmeister's hands lured her closer yet. Their bodies skimmed, and a boiling fire swarmed the meister's gut. What was… this? Why was… _"Shi...zuru…?"_ She delicately spoke. Their lips were inches away; even the brushing of Shizuru's nose sent chills through her.

There was a desperate need flowing. Dark violet tore into bloody crimson, and within that moment something clicked.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **Thanks for the help in structuring this chapter, Beth Cyra! At the rate it was going, I would've ended up slaughtering them, lol.**


	15. Similarity

**_by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta_**

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Similarity**

* * *

Shizuru watched the fire meister silently. In fact their gaze was set so intensely Shizuru thought she would crumble right then. What was this sensation? Why was she feeling like this? She was clueless as she remained underneath Tokiha Mai of all people.

" _You...?"_ She trailed, watching the younger woman. Neither of them would lose anything, and even so… to feel something after so long…? " _I hate feeling lonely, I-"_ Silenced by ever so soft lips, she instantaneously jumped.

The kiss only lasted for a brief moment, but it set her alight. A tingling sensation rushed through her body, swarming her with heat. In response to these feelings and actions, she clung onto the shorter woman. Sliding her arms out Mai's hold, she set her hands upon the meister's cheeks. Keeping them both them both in place together, Shizuru shifted.

Neither woman seemed to care, especially not as Shizuru moved her legs. Grounding her feet against the floor, the brunette released a breath against the redhead's lips. They didn't say anything for a long while. Both lost and confused all they could do was merely stare at one another.

Mai eased back only slightly. The motion had Shizuru's hands glide, tingling her skin. They continued to stare at one another as Mai's mind became further erratic. What was this, Mai wondered? Her fingertips brushed her own lips in bafflement, staring blankly down to the woman underneath her.

Why had she…? There was another sudden urge which trespassed her mind. It attacked her senses, and clouded her judgement like she was drunk. " _I- What do we-"_ She halted mid-sentence, watching the Archmeister. Shizuru regarded her similarly, absently chewing on her lip.

" _I don't…"_ Uncharacteristically so, Shizuru too paused. What were they supposed to do? All the anger, torment, and depression had faded from her. Bafflement transcended, her expression tightening into a frown. This woman- a princess; a fire meister. She was atop her with such a guilt ridden expression.

Yet did Shizuru say anything? No. Questions bombarded within her mind, heightening an anxiety within herself which she hadn't been aware of. What were they to do? Was this an accident they couldn't recover from? Each time she attempted to make a move, something within Shizuru stopped her. She simply continued to stare up to Mai in such a fashion it worried the redhead.

It was such a case that they didn't even react to the lack of space. What should they do? Was there even any point questioning it? " _Mai… I… what do I do?"_ Shizuru asked up to the younger woman. This changed absolutely everything.

Why wasn't she running?

" _I… I don't know…!"_ Frustration escaped from Mai. Sitting up atop Shizuru, she grit her teeth. Her expression twisted, hands clenching against her thighs. She had _kissed_ Shizuru! She cared for Shizuru, but…! But…?! " _I- I do-"_

The Archmeister watched her silently. With a concerned expression of her own, Shizuru's mouth was faintly agape. Guiding her hands closer, she cautiously clasped them to the redhead's cheeks. " _...Mai?"_ She murmured, the fire meister's hands clutching her forearms.

Leaning upwards, Shizuru regarded her. Was she… crying? All personal strain forgotten, a curiosity swarmed the Archmeister instead. " _Mai."_ She repeated, blinking with surprise. Tears slid against her thumbs, and then scaled down her hands.

" _It's- it… it's too much."_ Mai shook. " _Everyone is dying around us! The otome are crumbling, and- and…!"_ A growl of anger released from her chest. " _I- I don't know which way to turn anymore…!"_ There was an increasing burn of emotion from Mai. Under her breath she cursed, and Shizuru could only assume it was her native language.

The muttering continued, and Shizuru was unable to understand her. She guided the royal closer against her. This notion was automatically obeyed, Mai too much of an emotional wreck to comprehend her surroundings.

" _Mai, it's. .."_ Shizuru wouldn't say it'd get better. Her expression twisted, and she guided Mai over her entirely. Still they were on the floor yet not a care was taken. With Mai's head again her chest, Shizuru remained absolutely still. She stared up to the ceiling as the fire meister shook.

Mai had felt like this all along.

Truly, Shizuru was an idiot, and she had accused Mai of loving Natsuki. That may not be the case, but still. Shizuru had responded in such a… foul manner. Usually she didn't care what individuals thought. But here she was worried Mai would hate her.

Did she, Shizuru wondered? Sliding a hand down her face, she sighed. She didn't deserve Mai's company at all.

" _Is any of this even right anymore…?"_ Mai muttered against her chest after a while. In this situation, what were they supposed to do? They had no set rules anymore. The otome belief had been completely tipped upside down.

Exactly what did any of them believe?

Shizuru didn't answer her.

Truly not many people knew the answer. But for the Archmeister to not have an answer either? A time ago it would've shocked Mai, yet… here they were doing something like this.

In the end they were one of the same.


	16. Step by Step

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Step by Step**

* * *

It had been two days since her embarrassing interaction with Mai. Honestly, Shizuru wasn't sure if her left was right at the moment. Did it truly matter though? Everything was so alien. She wasn't even in the underground facility anymore either. In fact, she was on the surface with Mai.

" _You're sure… this is required?"_ Shizuru asked slowly, glancing at the redhead from the corner of her eye. Her fingers touched down the front of her own uniform, attempting to brush away invisible dirt. Was it a nervous tic? No, surely not?

Of course the royal took instant notice of this. Mai regarded the elder otome quietly, hesitating to make a move. Her eyes were set onto the Archmeister, observing the jittery fingertips.

For a very brief moment, the Archmeister had looked so young; juvenile. But for how quickly it appeared, it soon vanished within not a second.

Shizuru quickly straightened, probably having realised how she was presenting herself. Either side of herself, Shizuru then clenched her hands. She stared ahead for a few moments, trying to catch up with herself.

" _...Are you alright?"_ Mai asked, a concern highlighting upon her expression. Stood beside the elder, she too was in her uniform. She continued to watch Shizuru, the elder's left hand cupping her own jaw.

Shizuru remained like this for a while longer, brows furrowing with uncertainty.

" _We can wait a moment if you w-"_

" _-No, I need to do this."_ Shizuru intervened.

It had taken her so long to get to this point in the first place. What would the point be if she fled now? They were to meet with Miss Maria in the conference hall. Once doing so, they would then join the mass funeral.

Continuing to remain motionless in front of the double doors of the hall, Shizuru sighed. Her hand dropped from her face, and she restlessly shifted. " _I don't… want to say goodbye yet."_ She murmured quietly, lifting her hands once more. Clasping them to her face, she rubbed her skin in a soothing notion.

" _I know."_ Mai sounded, squeezing a hand against Shizuru's shoulder. " _Neither do I."_ She continued, glancing up to the argent building before them. They had lost so many of their own in such a pointless battle. Had fighting truly been worthwhile? Had this war done a thing to get them closer to understand their future?

To either decrease their numbers, or abolish their very existence; which route would they take? Could they even comprehend either? They were _otome._ Guadeloupe had been created to _serve_ and _protect._

A group of otome could interrupt a whole army. They had put an end to countless wars in the past. This, and they were truly the only ones who could fight the SLAVEs.

Mai's mind rapidly spurred these thoughts. She too, remained in front of the conference hall. Like statues they stood, unable to drag themselves from a mental block.

" _How many?"_ Shizuru asked after a long moment. She didn't regard Mai, her eyes still pinpointed upon the conference hall. " _How many of them fell?"_

" _Counting those we found-"_

" _-Found?"_ The Archmeister's expression twisted, her focus piquing entirely upon Mai. She stared at the younger woman, seeking for an answer; for anything.

" _... Forty-nine of them."_ Mai responded quietly. Abruptly she dislodged their gaze. In the distance of the treeline, her eyes remained there. An uncertainty hit her suddenly, taking her off guard.

Telling Shizuru how many had died.

Was this truly a good idea when the Archmeister had been responsible for a large portion? Would Shizuru ever forgive herself if Mai told her how many she had slaughtered?

The otome were acutely aware of how many the Archmeister had killed. Maybe this was the reason so many avoided Shizuru these days? Instead of the obscene obsession her fans had taken on her, there was now fear.

Which was worse?

" _How many are-"_ Stopping herself, Shizuru's mind clicked. She strode forward, confusing the royal. "- _We should not be late."_ She interrupted herself, striding with a firm purpose towards the hall doors.

" _A-ah, wait!"_ Mai uttered, making a move quickly. Cutting to the Archmeister's side, she looked up to her. " _Are you sure? Everyone will be there-"_

Lifting a hand, Shizuru caught her eye. They stopped for a moment, and the elder faintly smiled. Walking once more, the Archmeister's hands tensed, and she hastened her pace. Neither did she await the younger woman, nor did she take notice of her surroundings. For all she cared for, was currently naught with their situation.

" _Do not worry, I suddenly feel much better."_

" _But how do you know that?! How do you know you won't bre-!"_ Mai closed her mouth, and she halted. Shizuru too did, and the pair stared at one another.

For a long, and stressing pause, the atmosphere shifted. Shizuru's dark, rouge eyes trailed down Mai's body slowly. Afterwards, her eyes narrowed, lips pursing to transform into another smile. _...Oh?"_

What was this? Mai wondered, she stared at Shizuru blankly, stuck. In only a few moments the elder's personally had swapped. Both cautiously and curiously, Mai observed her silently. After another brief second, Shizuru appeared to snap out of it.

Expression falling, Shizuru turned back again and made a move towards the hall. " _Are you coming?"_ She uttered behind a shoulder.

" _Y...yes."_

Following after the brunette, Mai's mind raced.

What had that been? It had been a simple interaction, but why couldn't she get it out her head? Pulling her gaze up Shizuru's slender back, her eyes remained on her head.

What was it, and how had it disarmed her so easily?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **You know it's one of those days when it's 5am and you decide to finally complete and upload a chapter.**


	17. Scattered Thoughts

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Scattered Thoughts**

* * *

 _"Viola, Tokiha. You are both to leave in the morning for the Black Valley."_

The words still loomed within Mai's mind. To think that Miss Maria had placed this upon them? They could barely interact with others, let alone defend themselves in the harsh climates of nomad territory!

 _"Why is she making us do this…?"_ She mumbled under her breath, trailing after Shizuru.

They had already made it to their destination, and were awaiting their group. This group was a small science expedition which Miss Maria had ordered months ago. It was set to study the Black Valley's ruins, and possible treasures.

Was this to give her and Shizuru responsibility? Perhaps it was meant to give them something else to think about? Honestly, Mai had no clue, nor could she handle thinking of such questions.

 _"Mai."_ Shizuru paused, glancing towards her. _"We can't think about that. Once we leave this sand drifter, we'll be in the middle of the desert."_

 _"How can you be so calm?"_ The redhead demanded. Surrounded by the clutter of scientific materials, equipment, and hardware, she gestured to it all. _"We don't even know anything about this stuff! What are we supposed to do? We can hardly fight!"_

 _"That might be true, but-"_

 _"But what?!"_ Mai snapped, gritting her teeth. _"I never asked for this war! I didn't want my friends to die! I don't care if we're Otome! It shouldn't happen any-"_

 _"Do you have any idea how you sound right now?"_ Shizuru interjected quickly, easing closer towards the younger woman. She ignored Mai's intense glare, the Zipangese's expression falling afterwards. _"Neither did I, but we can't argue now. If we do, where will that lead us?"_

A thoughtful expression tugged Mai's face. She stared at the floor continuously, crossing her arms. With her forearms clenching against her breasts, she scooped her shoulders upwards. _"... Shizuru, I… don't know what to do."_

Honestly, what was even happening? It had felt like seconds had passed when she had followed Shizuru to the conference hall. Now they were in the middle of Founder's knew where!

 _"Neither do I."_ Shizuru spoke, derailing Mai's train of thought.

Mai looked up to her, and she sighed. With Shizuru's hand cupping her shoulder, Mai took hold of the faintly larger palm. _"I'm sorry. I just… don't know what to make of all this."_ She looked around their location, frowning.

 _"Don't be."_

 _"Then how-"_ Shooting her gaze back to the Archmeister, Mai quickly closed her mouth upon the elder's expression. _"Miss Maria told us to just follow Yohko's orders, right?"_ She asked Shizuru, the brunette nodding.

There was a strange feeling about all of this. It was neither positive or negative, and for the life of her, it drove her crazy. What was this feeling, exactly? During their whole travelling, it had been steadily creeping up on Mai.

 _"Although Yohko's assistants are Otome, they aren't fully fledged Meister."_ This was a key reason why they had been sent. Of course recovery was expected, but they had a responsibility here. _"Let us find the others?"_ Shizuru suggested, Mai having no choice but to agree. Avoiding the clutter inside the drifter, the brunette made a beeline for the metallic door. _"We will get through this somehow, Mai. We always do."_

With that, she opened the door, and glaring sunlight flooded them. As Mai ventured out of the enormous vehicle, she squinted her eyes, and covered them with an arm. Looking down to the hot sand, her feet sunk into the grains.

They were a long way from home, weren't they?

As Mai's eyes adjusted, and she took an eyeful of their location. Across all planes lay nothing but sand and distant cliffs. A humid glaze covered the landscape, forming a hazy refraction.

The Black Valley. It was as desolate as ever. Could they honestly find anything of worth out here?

 _"Viola, Tokiha!"_ Helene's voice called from the side of the sand drifter.

The pair focused into this direction, the two catching sight of the scientist. She was stood in the shade that the sand drifter had produced. Gesturing the two over, she handed her coat to an assistant. _"Tell the others to meet us outside. Put this away, would you?"_

With the assistant departing, Yohko briefly glanced their way. _"We are setting up at the overhang."_ She reported, motioning a hand to the cliff. _"Sand worms inhabit this area, so be alert."_

Sand worms? Mai surveyed the region for any signs of activity. Finding nothing of interest, she brought her attention back to Yohko. This focus was set into stone quickly, a crate being shoved into her arms. Blinking, she looked down to it, and then to Helene.

 _"Take the crates to the overhang. An assistant is on the lookout for any danger. She'll signal us if there's anything nearby."_ The scientist confirmed. She spun on her heel, facing her back to the pair.

For a moment, Mai remained still. This was interrupted by Shizuru's hand, the elder woman easing closer to her. _"Pay attention, Mai."_

Why was she so unfocused? Shizuru knew they were both going through a lot, but they couldn't afford this. Gathering a crate into her arms, she motioned Mai to walk with her.

 _"What is on your mind?"_

 _"I… don't know."_ The redhead muttered, earning a thoughtful expression from Shizuru.

The two of them made it to the overhang of the cliff, and Mai glanced up. This wall was a good twenty feet. It would protect them from the gusts the Black Valley suffered from. But she couldn't help but feel nervous of a possible landslide.

 _"You don't know?"_ Setting the crate down by the stack of others, Shizuru rose to her full height.

 _"It's a weird feeling. Like I'm frustrated. But there's something else… I can't explain it."_ Placing her crate down also, Mai rubbed her hands together. Unconsciously she trailed a thumb across the other, soon crossing her arms tightly. _"Maybe I'm just in a funny mood-"_

Time drifted by eventually, and night settled upon the desert. All was silent, and there was a chill within the air. It forced a shiver from Mai who was sat atop the overhang. She had decided to climb up for the higher view, and have some alone time.

Though honestly, was being alone with her mind for the best?

Beside her was a small fire she had made not too long ago. It was made from what little the Black Valley had to offer, and burned dully. Gazing into the ambers, she couldn't help but feel similar to it.

A waning flame was what she felt like.

" _Mai?"_


	18. Stargazers

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **SQUALL**

 **Stargazers**

* * *

Glancing over her shoulder, the redhead's eyes settled on Shizuru. The elder stood opposite of the fire, and within the darkness, she barely caught her expression. She seemed lost in thought, and almost lonely; but just like that, it disappeared.

" _What is it?"_ Mai murmured in question, her brows twisting into a frown. She continued to scan the silent woman, watching a nervous tic display itself. The Archmeister gripped her side, and ventured closer to her beside the cliff edge.

Hesitantly, Shizuru sat.

" _When Natsuki was killed, I…"_ Hanging her legs over the side of the cliff, the brunette peered down the sharp drop. They were at least a good several hundred yards up. Shizuru gazed along the floor far below, catching sight of movement within the sand. " _Thought about going to the Florence parliament, and killing them."_

It had long been suspected that it had been suspicion was probable to be true. It was a situation where everybody knew, but for everyone's sake said nothing. But for who's sake? Hers?

" _I had thought maybe I would get an answer. At least perhaps closure. But still I do not know who Natsuki's killers are."_ Had there been killers in the first place? Maybe there had been one? Perhaps none at all…

Fortunately for Shizuru, Mai remained silent. She too stared at the strange disturbance on ground level. The sand was billowed up into the air, and a giant being emerged.

A sand worm? Shizuru stared at it, watching the monstrous serpent thrash around. Even within the darkness they could both see it. Lunging into the air alike the sand, it burrowed back within the ground, completely disappearing.

" _What would you do if you knew her killers, Mai?"_ She suddenly asked the redhead, clasping her hands into her lap. She studied the younger meister closely, never letting her leave her sight. Did Mai feel similarly to her? Would she have killed them like she had wanted? Or maybe…?

Feeling compelled to look away, the Archmeister did just this. Cupping her side again, her other hand covered her mouth. She stared back down at the sheer drop, tightly frowning. Shizuru felt ashamed. That wasn't like Mai, was it? Besides, what would _Natsuki_ have done about this? Let alone thought?

" _I don't know- I still don't."_ Mai muttered. She joined the elder on the edge, and hunched her shoulders for a moment. " _Nor can I tell you to move on. I know you aren't like that, and you probably won't stop."_

" _You do not know, but you still speak with me."_ The Archmeister smiled slightly, and caught a look within the redhead's eye. She again looked away, settling to avoid it. " _What if I slaughtered them all, and you were made accountable as well?"_

It wasn't a secret that Shizuru wanted revenge. She had made it dangerously clear she wanted the killers to experience the worst time of their lives. This was a vow she had made the moment she discovered Natsuki's death.

Yet even so…

Here she was stuck in the Black Valley, and with Tokiha Mai of all people. But… she was a friend nonetheless. She always had been. As much as Shizuru hated that fact, it was true. She just wished she could go back to her mindset before Natsuki's death.

The old Archmeister would've been cool about this situation regarding Mai. But now? Her mind was a haze; she couldn't put the puzzle pieces together logically. It was like a child trying to shove a cube into the circle shape.

Juvenile. She felt like that child.

But maybe she needed something like combat? She again looked at the redhead, and pondered. What if they sparred? Would that help? Though it was their job to be on watch for this expedition. But sparring would nevertheless aid them in case of an attack.

" _Mai."_ She murmured, still a little unsure of herself. " _Sparring. How would you feel to it?"_

" _Spar?"_ It had been… years, hadn't it? Brought aback, Mai zoned out for a moment. They had sometimes sparred when Haruka, and Natsuki had been unable during schooling. That had been what? Eight-nine years? " _Are you sure?"_

" _I wouldn't say so otherwise, would I?"_ Bristled, the Archmeister narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at Mai. It was almost within suspicion, like she wasn't being taken seriously.

The two fell silent again, and Shizuru became acutely aware of the time. It was already nearing midnight, but she found herself unable to care. The scientists were already sleeping by time she left to join Mai. With only the fellow otome awake, she had to put her mind at rest somehow.

After all, it was nearing Natsuki's anniversary…

It was no surprise she had been in this horrible state lately. The only reason why she hadn't thought about it was because so much had happened recently. Would it honestly do her any good though? Thinking about such a date was miserable, and heart wrenching. But if she kept this bottled- no, she wasn't about to tell Mai.

" _You're lost in thought again."_ Mai murmured. She watched the undeniable expression of loss from the elder. Shizuru was again stuck in her own head. Though Mai knew what she was thinking, she couldn't help but wonder. Was she healing?

The Archmeister had always been secretive, and kept her emotions bottled. But what she wanted was to see more of Shizuru revealed to her. So maybe, just maybe she could pry that out with sparring?

" _Let's spar, then."_ The look Shizuru gave her made her smile; it was of surprise. Though it only lasted a moment, it had still revealed itself. " _Materialised, or not robed?"_ She asked, standing to her full height, and retreating from the edge. " _Though we'd make a hole in this cliff. I doubt Yohko would take kindly to the noise either."_ She half joked to herself.

" _Let's not give them a heart attack."_ Also standing, Shizuru joined the younger meister. They headed even further away from the cliff edge, and readied themselves.

Yes. Shizuru needed this. Tightening her hands into fists, Shizuru kept her thumbs lose.

Mai had always been a good fighter, and had beaten her numerous times. It was rare any otome could stand up to her, let alone restrain her in combat. But Mai had done that, and had even avoided killing her when it would've been easier. Much easier.

" _I'm warning you though. I'm not letting you off easily, even if it_ _ **is you**_ _."_

What was that supposed to mean? Shizuru's interest piqued, and she studied Mai's movements closely. The two of them had lowered into similar stances. Two feet away they stood, their hands risen to protect their faces.

It was a tense, atmosphere cutting moment as they remained still. They watched one another for any openings whatsoever. This took a while indeed, as neither backed down. They were both hard headed with stubbornness. But eventually it was Shizuru who caught an opening.

Immediately she took it, swerving to the right as Mai had glanced away. It had only been for a split second, but nonetheless the Archmeister took it. She jabbed for the younger woman's side below the ribcage.

Diverted, but only just, Mai dodged. Side stepping quickly, she whirled to face the elder woman entirely. Though she was indeed a master of close quarter combat, Shizuru was still a formidable opponent. One wrong move would be costly for her, that much was obvious.

With their recent history, their next move was unpredictable. Especially Shizuru's; Mai unfortunately had her full attention. Last time she had ambushed her, so who knew how Shizuru would react this time?

They were both on a fair level this time, and had no disadvantages.


End file.
